Masked Angel
by Psycho-Silversong13
Summary: By day, everyone knows her every movement. After all, she's Elysia Queen — billionaire heiress and sister of Oliver and Thea Queen — Thea's twin. Only her doctors know about the chemistry accident she was involved in a few years back, one that changed her irreversibly. Only she knows exactly what it did to her. And it's the reason she became part of the night. *ON HIATUS*
1. Prologue

At night, she slips through the shadows, her blond hair and blue eyes the only sign that she is even there. By day, everyone knows her every movement. After all, she is Elysia Queen, billionaire heiress and sister of Oliver and Thea Queen, fraternal twin to Thea. But at night, she becomes someone else. Only her doctors know about the chemistry accident she was involved in a few years back, one that changed her irreversibly, just her doctors. Only she knows exactly what it did to her. And that it's the reason she became part of the night.

* * *

Then again, people also don't know Elysia's become part of the night. After all, who would pay any attention to the "innocent" blond girl slipping through her window and across her rolling lawn, even if she's a billionaire heiress? Obviously not the Queen family, since it began after Oliver and her father were lost at sea. Not even her own _twin_ pays her the common courtesy of asking her how she's doing. Nope. The Queen twins, once inseparable, have turned down completely different paths. Little do they know, they will be brought together in the strangest of ways, by the strangest of random occurrences, only to have that special bond torn away once again, once a secret is learned that shakes their family to the very core.


	2. Everything Has Changed

**To answer a couple questions: This will mainly play out along the same lines as the s****how, because I try not to stray too far from the original plot line. Which means that yes, Oliver will still be the Hood, but no, she does not know Roy yet, because I am planning to have her and Thea meet him at the same time.**

* * *

It was late at night when we got the call. My brother had come home. My brother, Oliver, who we though had died out at sea when the boat wrecked during the storm. He's alive. Alive, as in _not dead. _I couldn't believe it when my mom and Walter, my stepfather told me. It was an immediate reaction, I just laughed, saying, "You've got to be joking." And with that, I shut the door in their faces.

Only to hear a soft knock on my door five minutes later. I slowly open it, to see Walter standing there. It's no secret that I'm not close to my mother, and that I regard Walter as more of a parent than I do her, most of the time. It's just, after the shipwreck five years ago, Moira, my mother, closed herself off, became more secretive. Walter became like a father to me. And then, after he married my mother, he did become my father.

"What is it, Walter?" I ask, opening the door fully.

"We know it's him, Elysia," he says, sitting on "his" chair, just inside the door, "It's definitely Oliver. We all miss him, and I know it was especially hard on you, with how close you were to him. Your mother is going to see him in the hospital. Why don't you go? It'll give you a chance to bond with your mother, and you might be able to visit your friend Lukas."

_Like that's gonna effect my decision. Though it's not fair that he's playing the Lukas card. He's in a coma God's sake, it's not like he knows whether or not I visit. _

"I'll buy you some real coffee," he says, "Instead of that stuff the hospital tries to pass for it."

"You have a deal," I say, standing up.

He leaves the room, shutting the door as I grab the nearest long-sleeved object I can find, which happens to be one of Oliver's old shirts, not that he'll notice, or remember, now that I think about it.

Shaking my head, I quickly pull the shirt on over my tank top and down my messy hair. I change from my sweatpants into some jeans, and grab my leather jacket off my desk chair, checking the pocket for my keys. Spotting my phone by my bed, I quickly slip it into my pocket before shoving my feet into socks and my combat boots, and scrambling down the stairs.

Signaling to the person standing by the inside door to the garage, I completely ignore my mother, and tell Walter, "I'm taking my bike. I'll meet you there." He simply nods, while my mother's jaw drops, and she stands there, agape.

"Close your mouth, Mother," I tell her, "You'll catch flies."

"It's bad enough you disappear off to the Glades several times during the day," she says, "Now you're making it all the worse by dressing like you live there, too!"

"I'm not doing this right now," I say, turning on my heel and marching over to the garage door, "I'll meet you all there." I thank the person who had readied my bike for me, then jam on my helmet and take off for the hospital.

_How could my own mother react like that? "Dressing like I live in the Glades"... Ha! If only she knew what I go through every time I'm in the Glades. She'd think twice about what she says to me about my life. She has no right to say any those things to me!_

* * *

I ride around the side of the hospital, then turn off my bike and dismount. I run around to the front and into the lobby, asking where my brother's room is.

"ID, please," the receptionist responds.

"Here you go," I say, handing her my motorcycle license, "Elysia Queen, age 17. My brother is here. What room?"

"You will be escorted up," she replies, "So no one may sneak up behind you."

She waves a security guard forward as I collect my license and visitor's badge.

"Thank you," I say, and she merely nods. I follow the guard to the elevator, not bothering to try to peer around him as he blocks the switchboard. I'll just look at the room number. Once we reach the floor, the guard ushers me down the hall, stopping at a door near the end. I push it open, and there stands Oliver, my brother.

His back faces the window, but in the reflection, I can see scars covering his skin. He has tattoos, as well.

"Oliver?" I ask, making him look up from his hands.

"Lys," he says, his eyes widening.

"If you don't want mom to see the scars and everything, " I tell him, "You might want to put a shirt on."

He nods, slightly shocked at the authoritative tone in my voice.

"Everything's changed, Ollie," I say, as he puts a shirt on and faces the window.

"I know," he replies, his voice sad.

_But you really don't,_ I think, as I walk forward and place a hand on his arm.

"It's been five years," I continue out loud, "Did you expect me to stay the same?"

The door suddenly opens, and I turn towards it. There stands our mother. "Oliver?" she asks, her voice full of tears.

Oliver slowly rotates towards the door, a strange look on his face. "Mom," he replies.

She hugs him, sobbing, and says, "My beautiful boy."

* * *

Feeling like I'm intruding, I quietly slip out the door, and, taking note of the room number, make my way down two floors to room 613. I quietly push open the door to the room and silently make my way inside. I notice that the usually-occupied chair is empty, so I take the seat, looking at the prone figure of the person on the bed.

He didn't deserve this. I should be the one laying there. He deserved what I got, but the fool had to play the hero. He should be the one playing the hero right now. He'd have made a good one. All I'm doing is waiting until he wakes up. I'm doing what he would. He's not dead, so I can't call it honoring his memory. It's more like living his dream.

I lean over and run my fingers through his dark brown hair, willing to give anything for him to open his caramel-colored eyes and crack a joke about sleeping for too long. Well, I'd give almost anything.

"Wake up," I whisper, "Please wake up. Oliver came back. Why won't you? Please come back, Lukas." I start to sob, pressing my face into the blankets like some horrible movie cliché.

"You relax him, you know," comes the voice of his nurse, "He's always less tense after you visit."

"He doesn't even know I'm here," I say.

"I believe the comatose are more aware than we are," she says, "He knows the second you arrive, and the moment you leave."

"Thank you," I say, "For taking care of him."

"It's my job," she replies.

"Anyone else would have given up on him a month or two after he was brought in," I say, "But you keep on hoping."

"So this is where you wandered off to," comes Oliver's voice from the doorway. I can tell the moment his eyes land on the bed, because I hear a sharp intake of breath, and he says, "Good God. Is that Lukas Gale?"

"As I said, Ollie," I reply, laying my head back onto the blankets, "Everything has changed."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! But I have decided to add a second OC, Lukas Gale, who was in the accident with Elysia. But yeah... He's been comatose for a REALLY long time. It's also gonna add a bit of drama for when he wakes up, and the whole Roy and Elysia thing... That's gonna be fun! The sibling love between Oliver and Elysia is something I wish my brother and I had, which means I'm gonna enjoy writing that bit. I hope you enjoy watching this creation grow and burst into life as I continue working on it!**


End file.
